1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method for controlling the image display apparatus, and more specifically, to a laser scanning projection display and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus is known that reflects laser light by a scanning mirror and displays images on a projection plane by the raster scanning of a light beam (Publication of Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2010-539525, for example). Specifically, the laser scanning projection display reciprocates the scanning mirror laterally to draw horizontal scanning lines, and simultaneously, reciprocates the scanning mirror vertically in accordance with the number of scanning lines constituting an image. Such an image display apparatus can be extremely downsized by using semiconductor laser diodes and MEMS mirrors, and its various application products have been so far developed such as head up displays and head mount displays.
The laser scanning projection display uses laser light and is characterized in that the laser light is guided to a retina of an eye and an image is focused on the retina. For this reason, the intensity of the laser light entering eyes should not exceed a prescribed standard.
The laser scanning projection display can be downsized, and excellent portability is expected. However, it can fall and be subjected to impacts and strong vibrations, or the like accordingly. Although mounting the laser scanning projection display on a vehicle is convenient, it can be subjected to strong shakes continuously while the vehicle is running depending on road surface conditions.
Some components can drop off or be damaged depending on the state of use.